Grass
by BlueCowl54
Summary: This story is about what happens when Raven is tired and has no hold on true reality. BBRae Oneshot


_ My first story, a one shot at BBRae ~BlueCowl54 _

_ I do not own Teen Titans, only my imagination._

Raven quietly padded down the dark, carpeted halls of the Titan Tower. The bright moon illuminated the way, and made her amethyst eyes more pronounced in her pale, gray face. She quickly made her way to the common room for much needed tea.

She doesn't know what to call her bought of sleeplessness tonight. Every time she closed her eyes a powerful and vivid memory would wash over her. Memories of Azarath, vague yet saddening recollections of her mother, a list that lasts forever, haunted her. The only thing Raven wanted at that moment was a nice cup of hot jasmine tea. A little something to calm her down.

The common room doors slid open with a soft swish of air. Raven had to settle for using teabags rather than her preferred tea leaves. She hated that feeling of physical fatigue, where her body lagged behind her mind. Normally, it was the other way around, constantly teleporting; shielding and throwing objects around with her telekinetic abilities drained her mental reserves greatly. But the lazy day along with the visions and the strong emotions that accompanied them left her wary.

She sat down on the black sofa, holding her cup with two hands in an attempt to absorb extra heat. Crossing her legs, her bare foot nearly glowing from the moon light, she took careful sips of her hot tea. Raven would've gone back to her room, but it felt like there was a black curtain over it, making it seem even more cold and melancholy.

Her deep breathing was the only sign of life in the room. Raven clutched her tea to her chest, with her eyes closed, as she relaxed into the cushions. Periodically, she'll raise her cup to her lips for a quick sip.

…

"Raven?" Someone whispered, a hand touching her shoulder.

"Hmm…?" Her face turned toward the hand and then up to stare into his deep green eyes. "Mmm… Hello, Gar," she said, "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question," He replied, sounding a bit surprised at her lack of energy and the subdued quietness of her voice.

"Or you could just sit down and tell me," Raven said, her voice, though softened, slightly curt.

"Alright, alright," He said, a ray from the moon glinting off his grinning teeth. Gar jumped over the back of the couch and onto the cushion next to Raven, his eyes going wide in surprise as he looked at her.

Raven sat cross-legged, bare footed, and relaxed on the couch. She wore a dark blue T-shirt and black sweat pants, but the thing that startled him most was that she was looking at him with half-closed eyes.

"Nice shirt," Raven said dryly. Garfield was bare foot, and wore green flannel pajama bottoms decorated with gray elephants and purple monkeys.

"Thanks," Garfield smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck in that strange, quirky habit he gets when he's nervous or embarrassed. His green skin seemed to glow slightly in the pale moonlight. The muscles on his chest… well, they were nice.

"Are you going to tell me?" Raven asked, breaking the awkwardness with quiet, whispered words. She sipped her tea while Garfield snapped out of his trance-like state.

"Just… Nightmares," He said hesitantly, playing with his fingers. "How about you?"

"… You could say the same," She said, leaning her head against the couch, after setting her tea on the table. Her eyes closed slowly from tiredness.

"You're tired. You should go to bed," Garfield said, resisting the odd urge to run a finger down the length of her neck.

"I won't be able to sleep in there," She said, '_Or here, with his feelings behaving erratically,' _A small frown twitching her lips down. "Maybe I should consider redecorating."

Garfield chuckled softly, his deep voice (deeper than Robin's at least), made Raven tilt her head and look at him. She reached out and touched his arm before she was even aware the desire was there. His green skin was warm to the touch and rather soft.

Surprise ran through his nerves when she touched him, along with an electrifying tingle. He cautiously touched her neck, her cool skin warming beneath his fingers. The edge of Raven's mouth twitched as a small smile broke through. Garfield felt a little triumphant as a long-ago wish came true.

They slowly edged toward each other until Raven's head was resting on Garfield's chest, inhaling his earthly scent, and Garfield's cheek rested on Raven's violet hair, her smell intoxicating. Not a word was said as they slowly relaxed and fell asleep to one another's breathing.

Garfield woke up alone, only the smell of vanilla jasmine reminded him about why he was asleep on the ebony sofa. Victor raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why there was a shirt-less Changeling on the couch. Raven silently levitated next to the windows that overlooked the city and ocean.

She still couldn't get the smell of freshly-watered grass off of her mind.


End file.
